fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Fiction Wiki
width=24 break=no preload=Project:Preload generic buttonlabel=Create new article Articles Please add the link to your fanfiction article on this list for easy access. The list is in alphabetic order, please keep it that way. * 78 clues * Abigail and the Rats of NIMH * A Boy & His War Grok * A Christmas Carol * A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic * Ai-kun Builds Gunpla * A Million Penguins * A Sharptooth's Heart * A Sharptooth's Heart II * A Sharptooth's Heart III * Ash Vs Red * A Time Before Twilight * An Emergency Like No Other * Academy Blues * Adam's Q&A Session * Alex's Contest Chronicles * Aliens vs Predator vs Soulcalibur * Alive * Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic * Area 51 * Ascension * Ash The Buizel * Atelier Iris: Alchemic Journey * B-Champions Excellion * BanBanBan * Basil's American Tail * Beavis and Butthead Do Dragon Ball * Beavis and Butthead Do TT * BeetleBorgs Excelsix * Beyond the Peanuts of Charlie Brown * Blade (Predator) * Bubblegum Avatar * Bubblegum Crisis: The Iron Age * Bubblegum Zone * Buzz: Lightyear Force * CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES! * CarnEvil * CarnEvil 2 * CarnEvil 3 * CarnEvil 4 * Children of the Underworld * Clash of the Series * Clash of the Series 2: The Lucubra's Revenge * Club Penguin: Ninja * iCarly Gangers Series * Come and Follow Me * Concrete Angel * Corruption * Crackers or Wackers * Crash Bandicoot: The televison series * CSI: Los Angeles * Cyndaquil and Mightydoodel's Adventure * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel`s Adventure2(Poliwag`s Adventure) * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel's Adventure 3 (Buneary and Lopunny) * Cyndaquil and MightyDootel's Adventure 4 (The Kanto Contest) * Character Elimination * Dai Uchuu Bouken!! Sei Senran * Dawn of the Dead * Day 1 * Day 2 * Dead Rising Character Status * Deamonic * Death Note: Into the Dark * Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z: The Mysteries * Digi-Defenders * Digimon: Strike Force * Dinosaur Liberation Association * Do The Vindiola * Dragonball: Four Elements * Drunkard's Walk * Dummies of the West * Eevee-lutions * Elemental Warriors * Elmo The Furry Red Murderer * Evidence * El Honor De Ser Pasivo * Eleriders * Epic, the Story * Family Guy * Familyless Guy * Fear of Cows * Fidget's Story * Final Fantasy X3: Dreams and Nightmares * Fire Mouth * Flame Icejin * Forever, a Tangled fic * Forsaken Chronicles * Four Becomes One * Fruity Toucan Adventures * Gary Vs Blue * The Gem of Life * GMD Mishap * GMD Script * Gerald Griffin * Girl Days * Go Go B-Champions * God's Willing * Great Ninja Onizuka * Groverfield * Gwon Gyeok Do Super Warriors * Happy Wizards of Waverly Friends * Hakurei Barrier: Broken * Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past * Hecksing Ulumate Crconikals * Hello Again, Charlie Brown * Hollywood World * Hopelessly Lost * Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World * Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel * Hull No. 721 * Ice Jeweler * ‎ICE AGE time kids * Infinite Horizon series * Intermediate Evil * International Heroes * Jak and Daxter: The televison series * Jetsons: The Movie * Jolt Icejin * Just Dance 5 * Killing codes * Kingdom Hearts, Part 1: Turnabout Intruder * Kingdom Hearts, Part 2: What You Leave Behind * Kingdom Hearts, Part 3: Endgame * Koda's Journey * Kamen rider hunter * Know Your Stars: Sonic Edition * Land Before Time: Battle Brawlers * Land Before Time: Battle Network * Left 4 Dead 2: F.E.A.R. * Love Bites * Luigi & The Ghoul School * The Legend of Zelda: Heros of the AGES * The Legend of Zelda Warriors: The Wind's Breath * Magical Boy Harry Potter * Make A Wish * Mattrina * Maximum Force * Mahou Shoujo Pika Pika * ME Guy And His World * Meet the other Chipmunks and Chipettes * Megaman Iris: Chronicles of the Blade * Metal Soldier Cyborg 009 * Metroid Rebirth * Midnights Passing * Mighty Morphin' Digi Ranger * The Millenium Dragon * Misery and Madness * Mitsukai Sentai Meimanger * More Than Meets The Eye * Narnia * Naruto: 15 Years Later * Naruto: College Freshmen (Castle Falcon) * Naruto Crossover 1: Rosutohatsu * Naruto Crossover 2: Masshuru-mu Muchitsujo * Naruto Crossover 3: Darkness * Naruto: Family (Castle Falcon) * Naruto Kuroretsu * Naruto: Senior Year (Castle Falcon) * Neon Exodus Evangelion * New Beginnings * Nobadi Rekidaishi: Miko of the Divine Light * Ohana, Interrupted * Olivia Goes West * One Long Tail * Out of the Shadows * Painting the Town Red * Persona: World And Judgement * Phantasmagoria * Pikachu And The Ancient Crystals * Pokepoke1234567's True Awakening Series * Pokemon Cartoons * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl * Pokemon Emerald: The Story of Max * Pokémon Flame Tales * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ethan's Adventure * Poke Rangers Sonora * Power Rangers: Mask Quest * Power Rangers Oceanforce * Power Rangers: Psycho Blast * Power Rangers: Thunder Wars * Power Rangers: The Worlds * Power Rangers: Samurai Heroes * Professor Eudice Eusyram * Pyrate * Random Fandom Comics * Ratchet and Clank: The televison series * Reload * Rio: Infected * Rio: Return of the Infection * Rita: The Life and Times of the Evil Empress * Rivals To Rival Chronicles * Samurai SyberSquad Ωmega * School Lazlo * School Rivals: Modern Destiny * Secret Origin of Godzilla, The * Sesame Street - Episode 3705 * Sesame Street - Episode 3786 * Sesame Street - Episode 3790 * Sesame Street - Episode 3795 * Shinji and Warhammer40k * Silly Rabbits! * Sirens * Sitch and Sensibility * Skylanders: Dragons' Adventures * Slash series * Slayer Advance Season 1 * Slayer Advance Season 2 * Slayer Advance Season 3 * Slayer Advance Season 4 * Slayer Advance Season 5 * Slayer Advance Season 6 * Slayer Advance Season 7 * Slayer Advance Season 8 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 1 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 2 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 3 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 4 * Slayer Darkness Conspires Season 5 * Sly Cooper: The televison series * Sneaky Agent * Sonic X: Heroes VS Metarex VS Team Galactic * Soul Chronicles: Tale of the Spiritual Samurai * Soul Dynasty: Epic Awakening * Soulcalibur Fable: The Curse of the Blade * Soulcalibur Judgment: Aura no Tankyuu * Soulcalibur Omen: Chronicles of Madness * Soulcalibur Saga: Uchiha Dynasty * Soulcalibur VS. King of Fighters: Worlds Collide * Sova Carrier Aesir * Space Channel 5: Macy Vs. Purge * Space Channel Sonic * Spaceballs: Revenge of the Dark Schwartz Lords * Spider-Man (tokusatsu) * Spyro: The televison series * Suikoden: One Hundred and Eight Wishes * Suikoden: The Punishment of the Sun Fanfiction * Super Mario Bros. Z * Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side * Star Wars * Stray (Pokémon) * Stuck to a Pole * Subject X * SWAT Kats: The Next Generation * Tales of Strong Spirits * Tasty Town * Team 8 * The Adventures of Happy Man and Picnic Table * The Angry Electronics Nerd * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Bet * The Big Debut * The Chipmunk Tour Saga Closing Ceremony Special * The City: End of an Era * The City: Houston * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 1: Two Worlds, One Danger * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 2: Endless Night, Endless Day * The Coruscant Trilogy, Part 3: Battle of the Heroes * The Crazy Adventures of Wakko * The Darkland future chronicles: The Bad City of Metropolis * The Darkland future chronicles: The new era of Earth * The Dark Secret of the Animal People * The Galactic Empire * The Girl Beyond Crazy * The Gravity Falls Movie * The Great Race * The Great Race 2 * The Great Race 3 * The House of the Dead * The House of the Dead 2 * The House of the Dead 3 * The House of the Dead 4 * The House of the Dead 5: Zombies in the Cold * The House of the Dead 6: Thanksgiving Tragedy * The House of the Dead 7 * The House of the Dead: Overkill * The Human Centipussy * The Leaf Chronicles * The Living Dead * The Living Dead 2 * The Living Dead 3 * The Living Dead 4 * The Living Dead 5 * The Living Dead 6: Zombie War * The Lord of the Rings * The Mighty Phineas * The Natehouse Show * The Natehouse Show: Episode 1: That Smart Girl- The Scottish Dater * The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy * The Pokemon Adventures of Spencer Twis * The Powerpuff Girls * The Really Terrible Show * The Rebellion * The Redneck Killer * The Spellbook * The Toxic Massacre * The True Dog * The Worst Christmas Fic Ever * Three Knights * Time Crisis * Time Crisis 2 * Time Crisis 3 * Time Crisis 4 * Time Crisis:Global Offensive * To Hell and Back * Total Drama Adventure * Total Cartoon Apartment * Total Cartoon Island * Total Cartoon Island: NermalTheBunny Edition * Total Cartoon Teams * Total Crosover Island * Total Dragonball Action * Total Dragonball Island * Total Drama Alpha * Total Drama Ball Z * Total Drama Before Time * Total Drama Camp * Total Drama Camping Trip * Total Drama Cartoon-odeon * Total Drama Cartoon * Total Drama Chef * Total Drama China * Total Drama Closed * Total Drama Competition * Total Drama Crap * Total Drama Crossover * Total Drama Dead * Total Drama Dream Island * Total Drama High * Total Drama Island Realty Camp * Total Drama Low * Total Drama Mario * Total Drama Party * Total Drama Perfect * Total Drama Poopy Pants * Total Drama Popstar * Total_Drama_Random_1 * Total Drama Redondo * Total Drama Sinnoh Battles * Total Drama SquarePants * Total Drama TV * Total Drama University * Total Drama Valley * Total Drama VHS * Total Nutty Island * Transformers Cybertron Alliance Universe * Transformers Sigmatron * Trent Northwick Show * Twisted Path * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: The televison series * Uchiha no Shinsei * Undocumented Features * Vampire Night * Vampire Night 2 * Vampire Night 3 * Virtua Cop * West Coast Department of Hotness * Wildcat Spirits Forever! * Will We ever See the Surface Again? * Wudai Warrior Adventures * X-Mammals * Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 * Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 * XIII Ninja * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Dawn of Evil * Yu-Gi-Oh! 6W's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Awakening of the Ancient Deity * Yu-Gi-Oh! DF * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Next Level - Nameless Rhapsody * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Daikaiju Saga * Zoo in Budapest External links *Fan Fiction Stories Wiki- Wiki dedicated for writers with astounding imaginations! A wiki for anything your mind can imagine -- and of course a 95% bit of Fan Fiction. *Epic Movie Time Wiki - Wiki dedicated to the most interesting films of all time, some pages featured here on Fan Fiction Wiki. *Fanfiction.Net - The ultimate fanfiction archive on the net. *FanFiction Realm - A newly opened forum arcivhe of fanfiction. *FictionAlley - Fanfiction and fanart archive. *Fan History - Wiki dedicated to the history of fanfic and fandom *Masked Fan Fiction - Fan Fiction Archive *Fan Fiction information - On Wikipedia *Fictionesque.com - for fanfiction readers and writers. *Wattpad - Free fanfictions and books online Put your notes here! Notes about Naruto: Senior Year and Naruto: College Freshmen *''You can start reading by clicking the links above!'' Luis Lamborgini 02:51, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Notes about iCarly Gangers Series *''You can read Chapter 1 by clicking the link above'' -- Castle Falcon 00:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Notes about Darkland future chronicles *''You can make your own part of the Darklands, just don't forget to use the Darkland future chronicles series category. Notes about Ratchet and Clank: The televison series *''You don't understand my words that are mysterious, contact me--Etenitey the hedgehog 14:27, December 20, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Notes about Funny Cartoons! *''If you want to add a short, talk on my talk page and I'll add your short!--User:SuperSaiyanKirby 17:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC)'' Notes about Much Ado About Nothing *''If you have any ideas for a sketch or who should be a guest character on the show, please contact me.'' --Manta-bee 16:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Notes About Total Cartoon All-Stars *''If you have ideas for episodes, just contact me!'' Note about Hello Again, Charlie Brown *Feel free to leave any comment you have on my first one-shot on here. Note about Forever, a Tangled fic *This is an alternate ending one-shot, so you'll have to have seen the movie Tangled to understand this. Also, I would really appreciate some commentary on this on its talk page. Thank you. Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 02:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Note about Total Drama: Anime Version *If you have suggestion of episodes and who gets eliminated in that episode, I'd appreciate your help because of your brilliant ideas. I'm addicted to writing stories, June 19, 2011, 21:42 Note about Just Dance 5 *If you have an idea for old or new songs or feats for this fictional game, put it in the talk page or contact me. Thanks! Mr. Mew, March 29, 2013, 12:39 Category:Help Category:Fan Fiction Category:Main Page